habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Whats New 2017
Sometimes the news page shows not proper formated in Habitica main page due to the size of front page modules ie. https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B14KAJ5F3ok8aEJhU3hHcU9taDQ . The Tumblr formats its images by using a horizontal format. Sholdn't we use the tumblr format or think a way to hide/fix those front page modules showing inconsistently? 10:25, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for asking! The rule has always been (where as much as possible) to match the announcement as it was presented in the website app. We do realise that causes some formatting issues when it posted elsewhere however it consider this is the best solution. CTheDragons (talk) 02:56, November 1, 2017 (UTC) So we have to do something in order to fix that... its main page, the principal webpage of the whole wikia.. i have a few suggestion that i layoud in this externenal image: https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B14KAJ5F3ok8cGlyT0Ixb3BqTk0 whats your opnion? You may be best raising this in the guild as it is not to do with this page. However I am not sure how much traction you will get as most of focusing on getting the content first done with the webredesign. A change of this requires wiki Admins as well as Habitica Admins to agree as well having the time to make the changes. You might be best waiting a few months till the web redesign has settled before raising it again. CTheDragons (talk) 07:04, November 1, 2017 (UTC) I see.. i will fix in the portuguese wikia this week, if the the admins agree that will bring benefit to to the main wikia they can just easily implement it! Thanks again. As said you might want to wait?? The Portuguese wiki is meant to be a reflection of the English wiki. This is to help users to be able to easily switch between content. Also there is a good chance someone else may come along later in the Portuguese wiki and switch it back so it reflects the English wiki. As said before there are few more urgent things you may want to focus on regarding the redesign, both in the English and Portuguese wiki. Thanks 12:29, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Dear friend, the brazilian community its the second largest in Habitica, hence we need to take some steps to adapt to our public. The community was in process to building its own tumbrl, wordpress, disccord... but i will pass the message on.. after even making changs to the local wikia to make compatible It takes hours of work to change a few things Well, somes i really feel discouraged. But worry not, no changes will be done.. i'm going to continuing do the easy work, fixing new pages for typos, erroneous markup, html tags and so on.. Actually i was procrastinating a little bit about my studies spending so many hours here and there. Rodrigo, the brazilian frontman will continue to provide support to all brazilians that feels lost in Habitica. I sincerely apoligize for everything. 12/19 Bailey announcement formatting The 12/19 Bailey announcement had an image on the left running flush with several sections. I've added a clr code so that the table of comments doesn't interfere with the image while it's in current news, but if anyone has any thoughts, I'd welcome them. Thanks! JosephK9 (talk) 04:52, December 20, 2017 (UTC)